


bendy

by triggeringthehealing (froggydarren)



Series: FullmoonFiclet Entries [112]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Autofellatio, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Established Relationship, M/M, Sex Toys, Yoga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 03:36:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15940970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggydarren/pseuds/triggeringthehealing
Summary: What came with yoga was a discovery of how flexible his body was. It wasn't any easier to learn the right positions, his muscles still ached in the early days because they weren't used to stretching in the ways that the poses made them. But he learned, he practiced, and it brought not only balance into his mind but a new layer of excitement into his and Stiles's sex life.





	bendy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Full Moon Ficlet](http://fullmoonficlet.tumblr.com) challenge on tumblr - prompt #292: flexible

It used to bug him when people assumed things about their sex life. When they would be surprised if Stiles made an off-hand comment about topping and it wasn't to say that Derek did, or when they thought that because Derek's an Alpha, it meant that he's always in charge. He still hates assumptions with a passion but he no longer feels the need to correct others when they make guesses and throw remarks at either him or Stiles about it. 

It's because Stiles doesn't care. They both know better anyway and it's not like anything is set in stone, not with the long list of things that Stiles had actually written down when they started dating. 

The thing is though, that not even Stiles expected this. Sure, he knew that Derek worked out, he always liked to be around to watch. But when Derek walked down into the living room one day—the loft now completely reconstructed and all remnants of bad memories gone—in yoga pants and with a mat under his arm, Stiles was dumbfounded and speechless for the first time in a long while. 

It was something that his therapist recommended when Derek became an Alpha again, when he started rebuilding his pack and when they brought not only Boyd and Erica back but also Isaac. Derek knew that his first round with Alpha power didn't go well because he couldn't deal with it, because he didn't have the internal balance that was needed, the kind that his mother used to have. So when the supernatural-savvy therapist said "yoga", Derek didn't hesitate. She'd been, after all, his parents' friend back in the day, and he knew that Talia trusted her without question. 

What came with yoga was a discovery of how flexible his body was. It wasn't any easier to learn the right positions, his muscles still ached in the early days because they weren't used to stretching in the ways that the poses made them. But he learned, he practiced, and it brought not only balance into his mind but a new layer of excitement into his and Stiles's sex life. 

These days when he practices the pants rarely ever make an appearance. Like now.

"C'mon, babe, just a tiny bit more," Stiles mutters when he watches Derek bend in half and stretch his legs. 

He can do this without help. He doesn't need Stiles's hands on the backs of his thighs anymore, but he likes them there. He likes to feel the touch against his skin, the way Stiles's palms wander and gently push Derek in the direction he wants to go. 

"That's it," Stiles whispers when Derek's knees land on the bed by his head, his legs bent and ass up in the air. "God, I will never get over how you look when you're like this," he tells Derek with awe in his voice. "So open like this, so fucking hot." 

Derek would answer, but if he speaks he knows his lips are going to brush against the head of his cock. He's been hard for a while and bending into this position comes with an automatic arousal because of what it led to before. And what it's likely to lead to as soon as he's steady and not in danger of slipping or breaking something. It doesn't take much before he nods to let Stiles know he's ready. Then, without hesitation, he lifts his head up a fraction and takes the tip of his own cock between his lips. 

It's not Derek who takes in a deep breath at that, it's Stiles who somehow still finds it surprising that Derek is able to do this. Stiles who hums in approval and takes a while to just watch as Derek starts sucking himself off. 

"I still can't believe you're this bendy," Stiles speaks after a while, his hands unmoving on the backs of Derek's thighs. "There's no describing how fucking  _hot_  it is that you can do this. That you  _like_  this." 

Derek hums, unable to speak since his mouth is otherwise occupied. He feels the pull of his muscles, the pleasant ache that comes with being folded in half this way, the tension just right to keep him in place and add to the warmth running through his whole body as he teases himself with gentle licks. 

"I'm not gonna fuck you tonight," Stiles says then, decisively. 

It doesn't always happen. There are times when Stiles does kneel above Derek's head and fucks him, the position allowing for perfect access to Derek's ass. But other times Stiles chooses to tease, to slide his long fingers in, to drive Derek crazy with slow stretching and occasionally a very deliberate prostate massage. All those options lead to Derek coming down his own throat and he really doesn't have a favorite. 

Today is apparently a day for toys, Derek realizes when Stiles pulls away and leans over to reach the nightstand. He comes back with lube and one of the plugs they like to use, one that  _he_  likes to have inside him. Derek has already stretched himself before, fingered his hole while in the shower before Stiles even came home. But that doesn't stop Stiles from teasing, from slowly slipping in his fingers one by one, all while whispering words of awe at how Derek looks, how much it turns Stiles on to see him this way. Of course, that's not news to Derek who has Stiles's cock right in his view, hard and dripping precome. 

"We'll do this," Stiles says as he grabs the plug and the accompanying remote control. "And when you come, I want you to blow me while it's still inside you." 

Derek hums and feels his ass clench around nothing, Stiles's fingers too busy lubing up the toy. He's about to pull his mouth off his cock when Stiles starts pushing the toy in, gently twisting it and teasing at Derek's rim as he slides it inside. When it's done, Stiles sits back, knees at Derek's head, ass on his heels. 

"Ready?" 

_More than ready_ , Derek wants to say, but with his mouth still full, he just nods. He's hit with a strong vibration almost immediately, the plug's strongest setting making him clench and moan around his cock. 

"Whoops, sorry," Stiles says sounding completely unapologetic. 

Derek throws him a half-assed glare, but then he's too busy sucking himself and clenching his ass as the vibrations change to a steady teasing pulse—Derek's favorite setting. It doesn't take all that much for his orgasm to barrel into him—the vibrations steadily increase, he sucks harder and takes his cock in as deep as he can in this position—because knowing that Stiles is watching is an additional layer of stimulation. He comes with a full body shudder and his ass holds the plug with a tight grip as his cock pulses in his mouth, come spilling from the corners when it's too much for him to swallow. 

He doesn't speak, doesn't ask for Stiles's cock, just tilts his head back and opens his mouth. The plug continues to buzz pleasantly in his ass as he sucks and licks and hums around Stiles's dick, the vibrations gentle but amplified by his sensitivity after he's come already. Stiles has his legs spread now, knees apart and his arms holding him up as he fucks into Derek's open mouth. Then Derek reaches up and between Stiles’s legs, gently tugs on his balls and then slides a finger back into Stiles's tight ass. 

It only takes the tip of a finger to make Stiles fall off the edge and spurt come down Derek's throat. 

A few minutes later, Derek's carefully stretched on the bed, his muscles aching and his ass still holding the plug inside, though it's turned off now. Stiles is by his side, leg across Derek's hips, head on Derek's chest.

"I still can't believe you can do this," Stiles mutters and Derek smiles into his hair. 

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](http://froggydarren.tumblr.com/) || [my sterek fic tumblr](http://triggeringthehealing.tumblr.com/)


End file.
